Designer Skyline
by Shirohibiki
Summary: Spongebob and Squidward take a nighttime drive. Spongebob/Squidward. (Humanization AU, info on my Tumblr under /spongebobau. Song used is Designer Skyline by Owl City.)


**_A/N:_** _Humanization_ _AU, info and images on my tumblr, Shirohibiki, under /spongebobau since links apparently don't work_

* * *

 _Affection, the gifted architect, is making a draft in beautiful design; the options and possibilities are endless when we connect and realign… Collections of books and documents arise and parade around my cluttered desk – reworking the math and measurements, until I'm convinced these plans are picturesque, like mountains in the Midwest._

Spongebob was quiet. Oddly quiet. This wasn't to suggest the silence went unappreciated, or that he didn't have his times of quiescence. It was simply a tad unexpected as he'd been fairly energetic earlier. Had he tuckered himself out?

… Was he _sleeping?_

* * *

The blond's head was turned towards the boatmobile's window, his hands folded in his lap. He was completely still. He and Squidward were going for a ride (with Squidward driving of course) – it was 9 PM and they didn't really know _where_ they were going. Somewhere to eat, most likely, where ever it ended up being. The possibilities were practically endless.

At a stoplight, Squidward leaned forward a bit to peer over at the other in an attempt to catch a glimpse of his face. It was then that Spongebob shifted, and it became clear that he had not fallen asleep, but was merely gazing out the window.

 _Reaction creates the columns dark and wide, like the roads around Fort Lauderdale. The structures begin to take their shape before I've designed the public monorail… The turnpike and highspeed motorway connect and enclose the quaint suburban streets. The airport, the broad suspension bridge, the lake and the beach, where several rivers meet – compounded from the spreadsheet._

Bright lights shone all around, illuminating the darkened streets. Red, white, blue, green, yellow, pink, purple, orange – colors of all sorts. Office buildings, though mostly vacant, retained their warm glow, similar to that of apartments and hotels. Neon signs flickered. The metallic herd around them and the lonely streetlamps lining the road each gave off their own gleam, some stronger than others. Everything was so beautiful – so calm, so relaxing with the beams washing over them as they passed by. Then there was the moon, high up above the sea, looking down upon them. Suburbs and cities at night were amazing.

It had all but mesmerized Spongebob.

Squidward could just barely see the fluttering of long eyelashes. Wow, he was really absorbed in whatever was going on in that brain of his. The road to Goo Lagoon came and went. He'd already missed two entrances to the turnpike. Where were they _going?_ How long had they been driving now? He didn't know. Spongebob hadn't complained once, hadn't begun to squirm or fidget, hadn't even attempted to strike conversation – he would've been concerned if not for finally getting a real look at his partner's face. The younger male had turned his head to look out the windshield. He was clearly gazing up at the moon and the newly-forming rainclouds in the sky with a surprisingly placid expression. Dreamy, calm. Mouth ever-so-slightly agape, cerulean eyes soft as they trailed over each cloud.

Squidward had been so busy looking back and forth between Spongebob and the road while planning on saying something that he was entirely startled when Spongebob addressed him first. He jumped upon hearing his name. "Squidward?"

"Ah—yes, Spongebob? What is it..?" He could only imagine what was about to spill forth from those lips. Especially considering this was the first time he'd spoken the entire car ride on their journey to who knew where.

There was a pause, as if Spongebob forgot what he was going to say, or he didn't know what he was going to say in the first place.

"… Is it going to rain?" He finally asked. Squidward surveyed the sky briefly.

"Hm. Perha—" As if on cue, a very large raindrop splattered onto the windshield. "… There's your answer, I guess." Great. Driving in the rain. _That_ was fun. They'd have to stop somewhere soon.

"Oh…" A serene smile crossed Spongebob's face. "Now the lights will look even prettier," he said softly, giving Squidward an idea as to what he'd been entranced by. Looking at that expression was a mistake – Squidward's heart gave such a hard lurch it nearly felt like someone had just stabbed him. Oh, Neptune, that face. He really _would_ have to stop soon, he was getting much too distracted by how frustratingly _cute_ Spongebob was.

"Is that what's got you so quiet?" Squidward asked in an equally gentle tone.

"It's all so nice to look at… And now I get to listen to the rain, too."

 _A city sparkles in the night – how can it glow so bright..? The neighborhoods surround a soft fluorescent light… Designer skyline in my head – abstract and still well-read, you went from numbered lines to buildings overhead._

The storm quickly picked up, and the wetness of the road made the glow of the surrounding lights all that much brighter. They continued on for a little while longer, both now focused on the rain. Mist clung to glass while fat droplets rolled off. Though many people were out and about, it was still so peaceful. They came to a red light, where Squidward ripped his attention away from the scenery to reach over to Spongebob.

Slowly and gently he angled Spongebob's face towards his, so that he wouldn't startle him. Piercing cerulean eyes gazed at him questioningly, but nothing was said. Wordlessly, Squidward leaned forward and gave his partner a loving kiss.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the ride." Squidward decided they'd just go home for a little while to get out of the rain and maybe watch it while snuggling on the couch. They could find something to eat later.

"Always," Spongebob giggled. And now he could enjoy the city lights all the way back.


End file.
